


Flirting with Danger

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron missing scene, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey sees Maria wearing Steve's jacket. He's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> For the lonely prompt : ttp://comment-fic.livejournal.com/640466.html?thread=87138002#t87138002  
> any, any, nobody knows they're married

The party is beginning to wind down when Maria hears a familiar voice at her side. "Nice jacket." Jim is standing beside her at the bar, ostensibly perusing the many bottles of alcohol available before he makes his choice. In reality though, he's studying her, eyes travelling over her body and lingering on the aforementioned jacket. There's a lightness to his voice that's belied by the tightness of his lips and Maria bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. 

Jealousy shouldn't amuse her so much. 

It certainly shouldn't turn her on so much. 

"It's a little big," she tells him, reaching for the bottle of scotch to his right, refraining from reminding him that she'd seen him regaling a bevy of scantily clad beauties with one of his War Machine stories. The position of the bottle she's selected means she has to lean across his body in order to reach and her free hand, hidden from view by their bodies, ghosts along the  front of his trousers. She hears him catch his breath sharply and when she meets his eyes, they are dark with desire. "Not the one I was hoping for."

Her meaning is clear and he lifts an eyebrow, a different kind of tension now in his face. "So how come you're wearing Captain Terrific's jacket then?" 

She shrugs, pours the scotch, holds the bottle up in silent question. He hands her another glass and she pours him a measure that's the equal of hers. "I was out on the balcony getting some air," she says. "Steve came out to keep me company. He thought I looked cold, so..."

"He decided to warm you up?" This time, his voice is matched by the twinkle in his eye and she knows that he's been deserted by whatever momentary macho caveman impulse that she will rightly deride him for later on in the privacy of their own four walls. 

She reaches across him again,  this time for the ice bucket. Once again, her free hand wanders; this time, there is nothing ghostly about the touch. "Believe me, Colonel Rhodes," she says, "I was plenty warm without that."

Jim presses himself into her hand. "I don't doubt it."

"Besides, what could I say when Captain America offered me his jacket? My husband wouldn't like it?" His hand - the one that's not curled tightly enough around the glass of scotch to shatter it - finds the small of her back, slides lower so that it rests comfortably on the curve of her ass and from the corner of her eye she sees that smirk that crosses his face every time she mentions the H-word. She still can't believe they've kept it a secret as long as they have. 

"That's not all I'd want you to take off," he murmurs, his voice low and husky and full of promise. Shivers of memory and anticipation run up her spine and she has to use every bit of her considerable willpower to drop her hand, take a step away, put some distance between them. 

"Stand down, soldier... at least til later."

Disappointment wars with frustration wars with understanding in his eyes and he gives her ass one last squeeze before he moves his hand back to the bar. She moves away first, giving him time to recover, her eyes surveying the room, checking to see if anyone had noticed them flirting with danger, the risk of discovery all too great.

Then again, she'd be lying if she didn't say that's at least part of the thrill. 

But only part, and not even the best part. 

That comes later. 


End file.
